


another one of those days

by fantasticdiangelo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Gen, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasticdiangelo/pseuds/fantasticdiangelo
Summary: a series of events after the time when Yuri leaves hasetsu





	another one of those days

It starts like this: as it has countless times before. He is sixteen, exhausted, and so very alone. It seeps through him consistently, dulling his mind and emotions until all that he can force out when spoken to are monotone, apathetic, single worded responses.

It's sad to admit, but Yuri has always known that this would happen, that Viktor would get sick of him. He had just never expected it to be this soon, they had known each other for years. They had the same homerink for god's sake, and it had seemed as if things were finally, _finally_ , looking up for him.

Yuri rubs his eyes furiously, he can't afford to break down over such a thing. He won't. The boy turns and walks out of the Hasetsu Rink. ‘Fuck you, Viktor. You want me to leave? Fine.’

_(He forces his hurt down. It’s useless, no one would care anyways.)_

\- - -

It's late when he gets home, and after twelve hours on that shitty plane, all he wants is to get in bed and pass out. He quickly opens the door and walks into his apartment. Yuri wrinkles his nose, trying not to sneeze as he sees the dust collecting on the floor. He’s too exhausted to do anything about it. _(But isn’t he always.)_ He sets down his tiger print bag and looks around. He suddenly feels very, very lonely. The silence of his home is deafening and feeling like he’s _suffocating_ , Yuri takes in a trembling breath, ‘it’s okay, calm down,’ the boy says out loud.

_(He thinks that maybe if he repeats it enough he’ll actually believe it.)_

He shakily makes his way to his bedroom, which is frigid as always, and collapses on his bed, still dressed in tight jeans. He knows he’ll come to regret it in the morning, but he can’t find it in himself to actually care. The boy curls into himself, and pulls his duvet over his body. And for a moment he allows himself to imagine warm arms hugging him, telling him that everything will be okay.

_(That he is loved.)_

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this! drop a comment if you want me to continue this


End file.
